


Happiness Is Within Reach,As Are You

by amanda_921117



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All shall be well, Finally they were received by the right person, Fluff, Hannibal shall have Will., Hannibal's love letters, M/M, So fluffy you could barely breathe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_921117/pseuds/amanda_921117
Summary: Will finally sees the love poem Hannibal wrote to him. He is a sweet guy, of course he will prepare a gift in return, not a exquisite gift, but in Hannibal's eyes, it is the best gift he ever received.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Happiness Is Within Reach,As Are You

Will在收拾Hannibal的书桌时看到了几张信纸。

他发誓他不是故意看的，他对于任何花体字写出来的东西都不太感兴趣。

可他看到了自己的名字。

为什么Hannibal的信会有他的名字？

简直像高中生，Will一边小心翼翼地扭过身子仔细辨认上面的内容一边唾弃自己的行为，虽然他的高中时期并不会有人愿意去给一个眼睛不敢直视别人的怪胎写一封需要塞在柜子里的信。

“Will.”

背后突然响起的声音吓了他一跳，手忙脚乱地拿起放在桌边的笔筒装模作样地擦拭，Will大声回应：“我没有看你写的信。”

……然后他想给自己狠狠来一拳。

Hannibal走过来，并没有嘲笑他红到冒烟的耳朵，他扬起嘴角陪身侧的人一起低下头，然后伸出食指将那几张纸挪到更开阔的地方，方便被完整地端详。

“好奇是神赋予我们最美妙的能力，Will，我已经对你没有隐藏，任何东西，任何时候。”

“这是什么？我看到了我的名字在上面。”将抹布放到一边，Will不好意思地伸出手指，轻触Hannibal点过的地方。

“一些我的诗。”

“哇哦，”Will挑眉侧过脸来看着他，“你是不是本世纪最后一个用纸写作的人了，Shakespeare？”

“不全是十四行诗，但我写它们的时候确实想着你，William.”看到年轻的爱人眯起眼睛俯下身，甚至开始小声地逐词逐句读出声音来的时候，Hannibal脸上的笑意更深。

“一开始他们恐惧 抵抗  
可一旦被我的强硬梳开后  
他们开始别扭而霸道地挽留  
贪婪的卷发啊  
你永远不顺直”

不太连贯的大声朗读在“retain”之后渐渐弱了下去，直到“greedy curls”出现，Will那故作调笑的语气已经消失在他蔓延至脸颊的红晕中了。

这是一首情诗。

Jesus，Hannibal给他写了一封情书。

“Dear Will，Love from Hannibal Lecter.”Hannibal愉悦的声音适时响起，在爱人完全算不上凌厉的瞪视里将信纸上的内容补充完整，“下一次完整的朗诵你会得到A+，reciter.”

“你真是…酸掉牙”，Will嘟囔着，可他眼角加深的纹路暴露了他完全没有变差的心情，“日期是去年三月，那时候我们在…”

“巴黎，我们在展览会上发现了一个长篇大论的演说家。”

“他的肝脂肪太多了，处理到最后我的眼睛都花了。”Will撇了撇嘴，逃亡生活的回忆倒也不是都那么美妙，“味道也很差，你应该多教我几次的。”

“只尝了一口的人评价不中肯，”Hannibal垂着嘴角歪着头，做了一个在Will眼中充满挑逗意味的表情，“鉴于我没有浪费一点点，我要对主厨致以最高的赞美，完美的法式红酒炖肝。”

“我会给你出一本书的，名字我都想好了，The obscenities of Hannibal Lecter，和你的同学莎士比亚、拜伦、济慈之类的放在一层书架上。”坏心眼的笑声再也憋不住，Will肩膀发颤到站不稳，不得不摇晃着斜倚在Hannibal的身上。

“Nothing is greater than the encouragement of a loved one.”Hannibal显然十分享受这种肢体上无意识的接触所带来的亲密感，他抬起手，轻轻抚弄着怀中人的短发，让它们在自己的手心里软软地挠，撒娇地攀附，“你可能需要将我所说的每一句话都记下来了，从现在开始，my dear.”

像只轻轻打着响鼻的小马，Will笑着将鼻尖在Hannibal的下巴上蹭了蹭，又疼又痒的触感提醒他Hannibal的胡茬长了不少。他抬起头，含着笑意的眼睛正巧对上了以上而下看过来的一双琥珀，暖融融地闪着柔光，“你的胡子长了。”

Hannibal故意扬了扬下巴，方便它们被全方位地检视。轻轻印在上面的几个吻让Hannibal的手指再次愉快地回到了Will的发根里，“你的头发短了.”

书房的地毯被夕阳染成橘红色，晚风让窗帘飘舞着飞远，又留恋地回到原地。

“你很喜欢我的长卷发。”Will冷不丁开口，笃定的语气不像是询问。

“我第一次见到你的时候，你像一只羊，一只火爆的小绵羊。”每次陷入回忆时，Hannibal的声音总隐藏着一丝硬邦邦的羞涩，“我指的是你的脾气。”

Will对被当胸捶了一拳也笑得开怀的老家伙翻了个白眼，“Ah，在Jack的办公室。后来？”

“后来你每次赴约的着装，都让我觉得你的卷发里可能会藏着一些鱼钩、木屑、或者是狗粮。”Hannibal看着Will笑得前仰后合，忍不住无奈地摇了摇头。

“馋狗鼻子灵，”Will感受到头皮上的按摩突然加重了些力道，咯咯笑了两声，“再后来？”

“再后来你开始打理你的头发，刘海被发胶固定，绵羊变成了—”

“Don’t you dare—”

“The actress...Ah！Vivien Leigh.”

Will十分后悔那天晚上突发奇想地威逼利诱着他看《乱世佳人》，被迫安静的观影体验结束后，Hannibal成功当选本世纪最恶毒的影评人，他靠在床头滔滔不绝地评价了一个小时，从剧情到台词到演技，甚至是男主角略显浮夸的小胡子。而女主角那深褐色的卷发和湖绿色的眼睛应该让他很是难忘，因为Will发现从那之后他的画纸上出现过不止一次。

Hannibal不得不用了更大的劲去安抚他突然实施暴力报复行为的小爱人，他笑着夹住对方作乱的脚，圆润的脚踝卡在他的腿间动弹不得时Will突然将另一只腿抬起来，架在了他的胯上。他们像一对初学花样滑冰的选手，手脚失去平衡的结局就是一阵天旋地转后Will坐在他的腰上，气喘吁吁地对着他露出了胜利者的笑容。

Hannibal享受着腰腹上软乎乎又沉甸甸的惩罚，他的手开始在身上人的后腰上揉捏。

“在巴黎的最后一天你帮我剪了头发，又染成了黑色。后悔吗？”显然是被揉得十分舒服，Will眯着眼睛，往后挪了挪屁股，开始随着大手抚摩的节奏轻轻摆动腰。

他们过一段时间就需要改变一些过于显眼的特征，Hannibal的头发变成了银灰色，长长的发尾有时候会被他用丝质皮筋扎起来。Will剪短头发的同时刮掉了胡茬，上次争吵后他赌气去酒吧买醉时甚至被要求检查ID card，他一度怀疑Hannibal给他涂的去疤痕药膏里有去皱的成分。

“它们很美丽，Will，但它们并不是让我记住你的原因。我爱你的理由千千万，你的卷发，只是其中之一。”Hannibal在Will俯下身的间隙里深情地说，尾音被吞进了爱人甜蜜潮湿的双唇中。

“I’ll remember this one.”

  
最后一点余晖的热度被星光吞没，银河的闪烁喷洒在幽深的夜空。

一只汗津津的手从洒落了一地的信纸里拿起了一张，Will清了清嗓子，沙哑的声音带着餍足的放松。

“Dear Will，

棕色的漩涡  
旋转的花  
热闹与活泼  
生机勃勃  
海边的碎礁  
大海冲刷他  
直到他啜泣着完全融化  
他变成了浪潮  
复仇的火焰熊熊燃烧  
可他又忘了是谁揉碎了他  
哭喊着  
一头扎进大海的怀抱

Love from Hannibal Lecter.”

看到那双被泪水和汗水濡湿地睫毛乖巧地垂在眼睑，Hannibal受到驱使般撑起身体在上面轻吻着，像亲吻一片雪花。Will闭上眼睛享受激情后的温存，Hannibal在这方面一直是一位体贴的好情人，“我能得到A+吗，Doctor Hannibal Lecter？”

“我恐怕不能给你中肯的评价了，my love，”Hannibal的啄吻顺着爱人情潮后的汗珠辗转着向下，“鉴于我一个字也没有听进去。”

Will笑出了声，“这首很美，我喜欢它，”将双手圈过身上人的脖颈，淡黄的信纸在Hannibal光裸宽阔的后背上高高举起来，Will看到一个个单词在星光的陪伴下不再孤独地起舞，“还有别的吗？”

“我曾有过三年无所事事的时间，不分寒暑，没有昼夜。我坐在记忆宫殿里一间属于你的房间中，想着你，写了很多信。”

“可我一封也没有收到？”

“恐惧会让人做出很多愚蠢的事情。”Hannibal将眉心依附在Will光洁的额头上，汲取年轻人爱意的温度，“不过即使没有Alana，它们最终也会在炉火里化为灰烬，对吗？”

没有抱怨，没有调笑，甚至没有起伏，Hannibal只是平淡地陈述他失去自由的三年时光中的某一个想法。可Will觉得无比心痛。

他在里面思念他，而他在外面遗忘他，每分每秒。

过于亲密的距离会扭曲事物真实的样貌。过去无数纠缠不清的时刻，无数只想中伤对方的时刻，他从不曾注意过眼前这个人真正的样子，他无暇顾及他的感情，正如他无法正式自己的欲望。他是他怯懦的牺牲品。

Will努力看清眼前这个变形到有些滑稽的脸孔，用手掌捧住它，拇指指腹轻轻在那起伏上翘的嘴唇上摸索，低沉又酸涩地开口，“I didn't come to see you，I’m so----”

“疼痛和伤害让我们连在一起，这世间唯有你我可以被称作爱情，虽然它常常被背叛和欺骗混淆视听。”

不知道是谁的穷追不舍，又抑或是谁的自投罗网，最终Hannibal的嘴唇抓住了Will的指尖，将它紧紧困在齿间不放。

“Don’t say that word，Will.”他予取予求的爱埋在他深不见底的眼中，而那双眼睛现在正坦诚地望向他年轻的爱人，“You can say ‘love’ instead，or you can just kiss on my lips.”

低沉的爱语顺着指尖触及心底，Will抱紧了身上的人，迫不及待地献上自己的吻。不像他睿智年长的爱人，他笨口拙舌，说不出心里的万分之一，但他知道Hannibal会听到。

Will把用来理发的小剪刀收进了柜子深处，三个月后他新长出来的深褐色卷发末端是上次染成的黑色。

Hannibal从东京出差回来的时候，正好看到一周没见的爱人穿着拳击短裤和T恤衫，站在镜子前小心翼翼地尝试修剪自己的刘海，光着脚，又一次。

没有出声责怪，他轻手轻脚地将行李放在脚边，微笑着斜靠在门框上，长久而耐心地注视Will的一举一动。

突然看到熟悉的身影倒映在镜子中，Will皱着的眉头展开了，惊喜的光芒霎时点亮他的眉眼和嘴角，雪白的牙齿全部露了出来，伴随着飞快地转身，Hannibal终于听到了他日思夜想的一声——“Hannibal？”

“你怎么提前回来了！”

高大的身影往门口撤了一小步，微弯的双腿在接住飞扑上来的身体之后恢复笔直，尚有余力地颠了颠，让夹住腰腹的膝弯锁得更紧，Hannibal不打算告诉Will他将拍卖会的安排硬挤在三天内完成，并临时改签了机票，转了一次机，只为早一些回来和他一起吃晚餐。

感觉到Hannibal的视线在在自己的头顶不停打量，Will有些赫然地从人的身上跳了下来，理了理狗啃似的刘海，“Uh...我想等你回来给你一个...Em...但是好像不太成功...”

“I like it very much，小羊羔。”Hannibal用手轻轻挑起一缕他脸颊的卷发，放在嘴边吻了吻。

年轻爱人的回吻印在Hannibal风尘仆仆的侧脸，“欢迎回家”的尾音被吞没在了唇舌交缠中。

  
久违的咖啡香气中Will醒了过来，枕边放着一条崭新的丝绸领带，上面绣着浅粉色的樱花，他拿起来，发现下面压着一张信笺——

“Happiness Is Within Reach，As Are You

Dear Will,

The setting sun is like a cherry,which is burning  
The wind in the forest is running  
The clouds before the storm are howling  
The swaying waves keep washing  
All the time heaven moving  
Earth rolling  
None of these compare to you calling  
Out my name in the morning.

Love from Hannibal Lecter”


End file.
